Dango Family
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: Two collies, Tomoya and Nagisa live happily with their litter of puppies in Tokyo. But the evil Kyou Fujibayashi wants to make them into a furcoat! Will Tomoya and Nagisa save their family in time before fame strikes Kyou? Based on 101 Dalmatians.
1. Chapter 1

.

I'm back with a new fic! Sorry it's been so long I haven't been active, I've been so busy with other projects! I'm still working on Winter Light as well so do check that out if you have time, I will be updating it as soon as possible!

PLEASE READ: I wrote this fic because for some weirs reason, I thought Clannad and 101 Dalmatians would go together, considering Clannad is one of my favourite animes and 101 Dalmatians one of my favourite films so I reckon it clicks! It's called 101 Dangos as instead of Dalmatians, they are Collies which I thought would fit better and put in a little more original style. All these dogs in the family will contain a different shade of colours and collars that would match the Dango Family as which is one of the most memorable and classic moments in Clannad so a big Dango Family would also give the name to 101 Dalmatians.

This fiction would be harder to do with villains. There aren't really any bad guys in Clannad apart from the bikers and no female leads who are nasty, and even though Kyou is not a villain, she is foul-mouthed and aggressive and sort of snobby so I thought she would make a great villain in this story. You could probably guess who the other characters would be but if there are any you are not happy with, let me know. I would need constructive criticism on this, it is vital for this fic as it is going to be written in my style and not completely copied from the original Disney film. Please don't just favourite or alert this story if there is improvement needed. I've had problems with people like that before so I've had to take my fics down. I really want to keep this up and this will be a nice treat for you so please make the most of it!

I don't own Clannad or 101 Dalmatians. Clannad is owned by Key Animations Company and 101 Dalmatians is owned by the Walt Disney Company.

* * *

One spring morning in Tokyo, there lived a widow, Akio Furukawa, and his pet Tomoya.

Akio is an actor and goes to the theatre every evening. He is also a script writer and was rehearsing a draft for his next performance. His wife had died a two years ago and he had wanted to put on numerous plays as in tribute to her. He studied in his office as he focused on his new assignment. Most of them he crumpled up and put them in the bin.

Tomoya, a blue- greyish coated collie, stared out the window in wonder. He was bored accompanying in the office but wanted to keep a lookout for any new events. Nothing interesting was going on at that moment. They lived in a quiet street just round the corner of the park. Their apartment was messy and filled with cigarette ashes that Akio smoked every day. Tomoya knew his wife disapproved of it but her loss made it even worse for his owner.

Tomoya glanced out the window at all the people walking past on the street. None of them were good enough for him and Akio. There was too old, too young, too fancy, too big, too small, nerdy, nothing they would be interested in.

Tomoya sighed deeply. Would they ever get a chance? Then he spotted the most beautiful animal ever, along with a very beautiful woman who was in a smart yellow dress with pink roses on her hat and she was carrying a book under her left arm. Her pet was also a collie, a reddish-brown colour. Tomoya gazed at the couple, entranced as they headed off towards the park.

Without hesitation, he bounded upstairs and got his blue lead. He barked loudly, distracting Akio from his work. "Tomoya, be quiet will you? I need to concentrate" he grumbled. He then noticed the lead in Tomoya's mouth. He then looked at his watch and the grandfather clock. "Hm? 4:00 already? Fancy that then! It seems like I've only been here for a few hours. You want to go for a walk then old pal?" he smiled.

Tomoya nodded excitedly, pawing at the door. "Alright, boy, pipe down" laughed Akio as he tied up the lead onto the collar. Without warning, Tomoya sped off down the road hoping to catch up with the female couple. "Woah woah slow down Tomoya! What's got into you?" Akio yelped in surprise as his pet dragged him down the street. Tomoya had no time to stop – he had to find them!

"They've got to be around here somewhere" he thought panting. The park was a pretty big place, they could be anywhere!

Until then he found them! They were sitting nearby a river, a very peaceful location. Tomoya looked around anxiously. Akio didn't really pay much attention but to light a cigarette. Swallowing, Tomoya casually walked past the lady and her dog. The beautiful red-brown coated collie gazed at the handsome blue-coated breed walking past her. The lovely lady didn't look away from her book though the female collie eyed Tomoya and his owner carefully.

Tomoya caught the female looking at him. She blushed and turned her head away nervously.

He sighed. How could he get their attention? He turned around and suddenly they had left!

He pawed at Akio who was staring out in space. "What do you want, Tomoya?" he asked in a bored tone. Tomoya grabbed his lead. Akio sighed in frustration. "What was the point of coming here if you want to go home already?" Tomoya's eyes narrowed. Akio would never get it.

As soon as his lead was on, he raced towards the lady and her dog, dragging Akio along with him. They both yelped in surprise as Tomoya got them both tangled with his lead! Without warning, Akio, the lady and Tomoya all fell into the pond as the female dog tried to pull back.

"My new hat is ruined!" cried the lady as she picked up her drenched hat covered with mud. Akio blushed furiously. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'll buy you another one!" He kept apologising over and over again but the woman kept dismissing his remarks. "I don't _want_ another hat! That was brand new!" she said in tears. Akio glared at Tomoya who stared up at him innocently.

"Tomoya you big idiot!" he yelled. "You wait till I get hold of you!" Tomoya whimpered softly as Akio made a grab for his collar but was stopped by the woman. "No please, it.. it wasn't your dog's fault. I didn't really look where I was going." She said quietly as she fumbled in her handbag nervously. She tried to wipe off the mud as much as she could but the cloth just made it worse. Without thinking, Akio took off his tie and tried to rub the mud off. He then realised what he did "No! Not my best suit tie!" he yelled. Tomoya flinched. Great. Nice going, Old Man. She will _ never_ accept you for your weirdness.

To his surprise, the lady started giggling. In fact, she was laughing. She was laughing so much that she doubled up, at the reaction of the eccentric but handsome man who had gone demented over a work tie. Tomoya's eyebrows raised. She actually _liked_ his humour?

Akio stared bewildered at first. But this lady had such a beautiful sunny laugh that he couldn't help but laugh as well. Tomoya grinned. So did the female collie. It had worked out!

Later, the sun was going down and Akio and his new partner, Sanae, went for a walk round the park. The whole place looked very romantic in the sunset. They stopped by a fountain and were away discussing about themselves and their personal interests. Sane's collie, Nagisa, sat beside Tomoya as they gazed at the river.

"So I hear you're an actor then?" smiled Sanae. Akio grinned, being his usual boasting self. "I most certainly am! It's what I had always dreamed of doing since I was a kid. Now I've got a contract and everything!" Sanae beamed. She somehow didn't mind this man blabbing away about his personal interests. "Your life is far more interesting than mine. I used to be a teacher but I am now working at a baker's. We get a fair amount of customers everyday. It's nice to see the little ones with smiles on their faces."

The very thought just made Akio smile too. They seemed to have a lot in common. So did Tomoya and Nagisa. Nothing much to share, but they just simply rubbed their noses together in a dog-like affectionate way.

* * *

A/N I know this bit wasn't that original but it will definitely get spiced up in the next chapter. I will promise I will update Winter Light. Reason I started on this first was because it was an easier attempt but keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is here! I know Kyou is younger than Sanae but just for this once, imagine she's the same age as her as I really couldn't think of anyone else to be a villain.

Make the most of it and please don't forget to leave any constructive feedback as this will be another Disney fic interpreted.

* * *

Months went by and Akio and Sane were now officially married . So were Tomoya and Nagisa. For their wedding celebration, Sanae went to Akio's latest performance and gave a standing ovation for his his last round. Sanae managed to record the performance and they both watched it on tv in their living room. They all moved to the bakery in the city centre.

Akio had told Sanae that he had wanted to continue the dream of theatre in paying a tribute to his wife. To his surprise. Sanae said that she continued to run the bakers after her husband died in a fire. That was how Akio's wife died too. They had so much in common, they just didn't know how to put it. But both of them felt like a new life was starting all over again.

It was now a Summer's evening and Tomoya and Nagisa were laying outside in the front garden. They were such a happy couple, just like their owners. What made them even more happy was that, Nagisa was expecting puppies! Tomoya was already acting like a proud parent and smiled at his wife.

"I'm so happy for you Nagisa. It will all turn out well" he said.

Nagisa blushed slightly but beamed in return. "I just hope so! Think of how many we would have at this rate!"

Tomoya grinned knowingly. "We've had it off too many times in the past few months. Maybe we would start our own litter of dangos!"

Nagisa's smile brightened up at the word "dangos". "You mean the Big Dango Family? I love those! I always had a soft Dango pillow made of cotton and never let go of it."

Tomoya grinned in return. "Just like me. Suppose we've always had something in common, huh? Who knew a whole group of marshmallow dumplings would become so popular?"

Nagisa smiled. "I remember the song! Dango, dango dango-"

"You-you mean-, my bread was good enough to be fed to a dog?!" Sanae's wails were heard as she ran out of the shop. Akio filled his mouth with bread and ran after her. "I LOVE EM DARLING!" he yelled as he ran down the street.

Tomoya's eyebrows raised in mock disbelief. "Fed to a dog? I am incredibly offended" he remarked sarcastically. Nagisa chuckled. "It's always been the same. She'll never get over it."

"Oi Akio! Sanae! How am I supposed to deal with the bills here?! There's too many! I need – oh jeez – I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" shouted another voice. Youhei Sunohara, who was the bakery assistant and cashier. He was dealing with the crowd who had already stormed into the shop and demanding a refund.

Misae, the stock marketer, barged her way out and dealt with the crowd immediately. "Never thought we would get too many people at this rate" she said sighing.

"Well you're telling me" muttered Youhei. "No offense but Sanae's bread really is awful. I bet you would be a better cook, Misae"

Misae lightly chuckled. "Me? I can't even make toast properly! Sorry but I really don't have the skills to cook that much. Sanae's the real cook here."

Tomoya and Nagisa both rolled their eyes at each other and smiled as they lay down. Then a loud beeping sound was heard in the distance. Nagisa's eyes widened in alarm. "Tomoya! It's her! That evil woman has come back!"

Just as she said that, a fancy purple motorbike came screeching round the corner. Tomoya glared as Nagisa ran off in terror and hid behind the sofa. Youhei gulped as he hid behind the counter. "It's the mad lady!" he cried. Akio scowled as the fancy woman with long purple hair in a large white fur coat stepped in.

"Sanae! Sanae dear! How are you?" she called as she walked in to give Sanae a kiss on the cheek. Sanae trembled slightly. She felt so guilty being friends with this horrible woman at school. How she had been in contact she would never know.

Tomoya snarled. Misae stood with her hands on her hips and Akio with his arms folded and cigarette dangling casually from his mouth. This woman couldn't fool them. "Excuse me, but who gave you the right to barge into our bakery like that?" he growled. The woman called Kyou Fujabashi ignored him.

"Oh don't be so serious, darling, I have every right to see my dear old friend Sanae, aren't I? Do show me around your new place, Sanae, I would love to see all your new... er... possessions"

Sanae giggled nervously and wrung her hands. "Oh, erm.. we're... still... pretty busy at the moment. I'm so sorry Kyou." Kyou smiled evilly. "Oh the real reason I came was because I heard about the puppies! Are they here yet?"

"What do you want the puppies for?!" cried Youhei. Kyou glared at him which caused him to whimper and cower even lower. "That, I believe, young man, is none of your business but mine! And if you would kindly serve me, I would like to try some of Sanae's most _ delicious_ bread before I set off to my fancy saloon!"

"What is this, another bad hair day routine?" drawled Akio. Obviously, sarcasm didn't work on Kyou. She drew herself against Akio and glowered at him. But he did not shrink back. "I would kindly remind you that my hair saloon is one of the finest in this whole damn city! And if you don't mind-"

"Oh Kyou, you... you were.. wondering about the puppies?" interrupted Sanae, changing the subject frantically. Kyou smiled. "Oh yes, sorry Sanae dear. I was wondering when they are due." "That is no concern of yours!" snapped Misae suddenly. Everyone stared at her in surprise. Kyou Fujabashi was _not_ someone to mess with.

Kyou, outraged, began to step forwards but the low deep growling from Tomoya held her back slightly. Finally, Kyou withdrew. "Fine! I won't come back in another few weeks! But you must tell me when they are due Sanae! I will find out sooner or later!" She then stormed out of the bakery and slammed the door and the bell rattled wildly.

Youhei inhaled heavily."But... but... why does she want Tomoya's and Nagisa's puppies?" "That we cannot answer. But knowing her, it's definitely something really bad" muttered Misae.

"She's a twisted fruitcake. You shouldn't have been friends with her Sanae" Akio muttered darkly, loathing the woman deeply. "That woman is manipulative. If she wants you as a friend , that's it. You don't argue with her. She can be so scary" claimed Misae.

"You're telling me" agreed Youhei, nodding. "Right. Let's clear up and get ready for dinner" suggested Akio, quickly changing the subject. Everyone agreed and set off immediately.

Tomoya went to find Nagisa, who was still hiding behind the sofa. She was in tears. She heard everything. "Nagisa?" said Tomoya gently. "I've heard it all" she sobbed quietly. "That witch wants our puppies! What does she possibly want to do with them?"

Tomoya swallowed. "I... I can't really say, darling. But please don't worry. We'll think of a way to keep them." "I wish we weren't having any now" whimpered Nagisa sadly as Tomoya lay beside her and licked her nose affectionately. This didn't seem to turn out very well at all.

* * *

I hope this scene was handled well. If anything need changing, please let me know. Next chapter is on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa had no choice to decide now as the puppies were right on schedule. It was a rainy day outside and Nagisa was already going through her delivery. Tomoya waited patiently in the porch as did Akio, having a cigarette as usual to relieve his stress.

All of a sudden, Youhei yelled "The puppies are here everyone!" causing Tomoya to jump onto Akio. Misae, Sanae,and a couple of vets walked in smiling. "How many?" Akio asked. "8 so far" beamed the vet. Akio returned the beam. "8?" Tomoya barked ecstatically and did a small dance with Akio.

"Tomoya old boy, you must be really proud!" Akio bellowed patting him on the head and ruffling his ears. "Oh wait, wait, there's 12!" Misae called. "12 did you say?" the vets called back. "12? 12 puppies! Wow, this is a proud day!" Akio exclaimed as Tomoya smiled with glee.

"There's more!" shouted the vet. "16, no 17, no wait – 18!" 18?! Tomoya couldn't believe it. He suddenly felt dizzy and fainted. "Oh dear. Is he alright?" said a female vet in concern. Akio grinned. "Yep. He's fine. Just a .. bit carried away I'd say. Nagisa's doing fine isn't she?"

"Yes, she's all in good shape" said the vets smiling. Then Youhei came bounding in. "WOAH! 18 puppies! It's – hey Tomoya! Tomoya?" he knelt down beside the unconscious collie. "Hey? Tomoya?" he tested, prodding him slightly. "Leave him. He's in a state of shock" sighed Akio.

Tomoya soon woke up and steadily got to his feet. Youhei grinned at the blue collie. "Hey Tomoya old pal! Nagisa's just had 18 puppies! Isn't that wonderful?" he said grinning from ear to ear. Tomoya barked in response, wagging his tail happily and licked the blonde man. "Hey cut that out! Youhei giggled as Tomoya continued his action. "18 puppies. Would we never see the day" smiled Misae and Sanae beamed beside her.

Everyone was very happily chatting and the vets stayed round for a tea break then left later in the day. "Can you imagine, Akio dear? 18 puppies! You must be so proud Tomoya" smiled Sanae. Tomoya wagged his tail in reply. Then all of a sudden, the door burst open and there stood the person they all wanted to see the very least – Kyou Fujabashi.

"18? 18 puppies. How marvellous!" she commented, grinning nastily. "What do you want this time?" Akio snapped and rose from his chair. Sanae restrained him before his temper could rise any further. Kyou smirked. "Dear, dear, do calm yourself. I realise your temper is bad enough but shouldn't you be so pleased to know that _I_ am excited to hear about it?"

She then eyed Tomoya. "And this one must be so proud to have started a litter already. Aren't you, my handsome one?" Tomoya snarled and snapped at her as she withdrew quickly. Kyou chuckled lightly. "I see he hasn't changed the slightest. So how did it go then? Have they all got their shiny new coats?"

Akio nudged Sanae sharply, but Sanae didn't want to refuse. "Oh yes. They have. They've been born today." Kyou smiled. "Brilliant. May I seem them please?" Trembling with great fear, Sanae showed a baby puppy with a red coat. Kyou gleamed. "Perfect! Just what is needed! I'll buy them all!"

"You will NOT" shouted Akio firmly and jumped to his feet at once. Youhei, who did not bother to shrink away this time, stood up as well scowling heavily at the much loathed woman. He was so outraged that this horrible witch was going to steal the puppies that he finally found his real confidence to stand up to her. Misae stood beside Akio but Sanae sat with her hands over her mouth in shock. Kyou strode over to Akio and eyes him angrily. "What?" she hissed, her eyes flaring. Akio stood his ground. "We're not selling the puppies. Not one! Do you understand?" Tomoya glanced up at his owner in delight. Kyou then laughed softly. " You must be bluffing, Mr Furukawa. Surely you don't mean that these pups would all want to live in a dump like this? They need a lifestyle of luxury and I have the money to keep them in great care."

"Our house is _not_ a dump!" shouted Youhei, furious that this foul woman insulted his master's and mistress's accommodation. "Our bakery is one of the finest in the world and don't you ever forget that!" His face was blotched with fury. Everyone stared at him in utmost shock. Even Kyou was surprised. "Is this the young shrinking violet who keeps cowering away from justice?" she sneered. "I've found it in me to know my place and I agree with Akio! You are not laying a finger on those puppies!" Youhei yelled.

"I think they would be better off here Kyou. I mean, those poor puppies need their mother and father in their years of development" pleaded Sanae. "That's right. You just want them for all money's worth!" retorted Misae. Kyou laughed. "Is this some kind of joke? Surely you wouldn't be able to manage them all. I gave an ordeal that these puppies are to be in proper condition. If you let me purchase all 18 of them I will gladly hand over my acquaintance. How much for all of them?"

"You're not taking ANY! Take the bread for all you want, but the puppies are being left HERE and that's my final word!" yelled Akio, glaring daggers. Kyou glowered furiously at him "Why you horrid man!" she snarled. "Alright then. Keep the little brutes! Do what you want with them, drown them even! And I warn you, Sanae, if I'm through with you! You'll be sorry, you fools!" she screamed as she broke out the door, smashing the window pane.

"Akio, you wonderful, wonderful darling!" cried Sanae admiringly as she hugged her husband. "Saved the day that time!" grinned Youhei. Misae smiled and patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you too, Youhei. You really showed her that time. I mean that was just so impressive. You're the hero as well. " Youhei blushed. "Sheesh, It was nothing really. I had to follow orders."

Tomoya leapt with glee and went to find Nagisa. She was happily sleeping in a quarters nearby the stairs. "Nagisa? Nagisa darling, we're keeping all the puppies! All 18 of them! Akio yelled at her and so did the others and she's not coming back! They're safe from her, we're keeping them all! Isn't that fantastic, sweetheart?" Nagisa smiled at him lovingly and licked his nose. "I'm so happy Tomoya. They're all safe and sound." Tomoya was soon asleep beside Nagisa, along with a whole load of puppy collies. One big happy family.

* * *

What do you think so far? Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by and the puppies were already growing up. They had fully developed shiny coats and were of each colour shade from the Dango Family. As exactly as Tomoya and Nagisa had predicted, they would be one happy Dango Family.

They were all sitting in front of the tv, watching their favourite show "Wonderdog" who was a hero in all dog's cases. He fought villains, caught burglars and was even considered to be a police dog at one stage. The puppies all loved him. They yipped and cheered whenever Wonderdog defeated in the finale.

"Wonderdog is the greatest in the whole world!" said Yu, a brown-haired male. "Even better than Father!" teased another called Mei, a purple-coated female.

Yukine, a grey-coated girl nudged them. "Don't be stupid. _No one's_ better than Father. Not even Wonderdog!" she said, causing Yu to glare at her and the other puppies look at her in disbelief.

"Well it's true! Wonderdog may be brilliant but he will never be as good as Dad!" Tomoya grinned at her and Nagisa smiled. "I think Dad's the best too." Smiled Ushio, a younger puppy with a brown-red coat just like her mother's.

Then a loud gunshot rang out, frightening everyone. Ushio cowered into her father's chest. "He.. he's not shot is he?" she murmured quietly. "Ah, he'll be alright. He's Wonderdog! He always wins!" grinned Yu, cheering up his sister.

Then Wonderdog got up and attacked the murderer, making both of them fall off the cliff. "What will happen in the next episode?" said the commentator. "It can't end just like that" Mei complained. "It's a cliffhanger, that's why. Get it? Cliffhanger?" chuckled Aizwa who made everyone groan but smile.

Nagisa chuckled. "Good to know that one of your sons has inherited your humour." Tomoya smiled. "I'm not one for endless jokes like that."

The minutes ticked by and it was soon 9:00 pm"Come on everyone. Time for bed." Said Tomoya as he turned off the tv .

Nodding sleepily, the puppies all went into their beds as their parents tucked them in. "Night Mother" "Night Mum" "Night Father" "Night Dad" they all said as they kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight children. Now be good and go to sleep. Youhei and Misae are running the shop this evening so try and keep quiet" said Tomoya. The puppies nodded in understanding.

Tomoya and Nagisa then went out with Akio and Sanae to the concert. They hadn't realised it, but they were being watched by two badun thugs. Sesaki, slim and lanky and Haru, short and stubby, hid behind their newspapers and spied as the Furukawas turned round the corner.

"They're gone now Haru. Out for their evening constitutional. " smirked Sesaki. "Well I still don't like it" grumbled Haru. "One more pinch and they'd throw the keys away"

"Don't be such a slacker" sighed Sesaki. "We've got plenty of bread in our hands anyway. We're just hireman for today's chore is all. You don't want us to lead us a life in hades do ya?"

Haru hesistated. "Well, I've been thinking-"

"Again?" snapped Sesaki. "Now seriously Haru, you should only be thinking about your stomach! I'm telling, ya it would work out! Just trust Uncle Sesaki to sort it out! I've got a knob for this job so let's get on with it!"

They got out of their car. The lights in the bakery were still on. "Not just yet, Haru. We have to wait for the others to come out."

Haru scratched his head in confusion. "But they already left, didn't they?"

"Yeah but the blonde assistant and the purple haired babe are still inside" said Sesaki. "We'll have to think of a way to get them out too."

"I still don't like it" mumbled Haru. Sesaki scowled and grabbed him by the collar. "Now don't let this mistress down. Come on!"

Youhei had been sorting out bills and payments and wasgetting ready for bed when the bell rang. He grumbled sleepily and looked at the clock. It was 12:00 and Sanae still weren't back yet. He yawned and went to open the door. "Sorry we're closed" he said quickly and tried to shut the door but was held back.

"Oh sorry sir" said Sesaki in disguise as an electrician, so was Haru. "We're not wanting anything from the shop. We're here for an important occasion." Youhei sighed and leaned against the door. "What do you want?"

Sesaki grinned. "We're here to inspect the switches and wires" "We're from the Electric Company" piped up Haru.

Youhei frowned. "We didn't ask for any inspection"

Sesaki smiled. "Ah well you see, sir, there's been a new act passed in the law and act of "Defence of the Realm Act" in safety of short circuit fumes in case of emergencies and the Health and Safety Welfare, it's so that your circuits are fully checked and no faults charged. We're also duty for the fuel winter payment which is what you would own for a thorough inspection you see and it's for your own benefit."

Youhei was not the slightest interested. "We're fine, seriously. We've had no problems and you're not coming in at this time of night. I've had to pay out the bills all day today and I'm not paying out anymore." Before they could do anything, Youhei slammed the door in their faces.

"That didn't work. We'll have to try another plan" mumbled Sesaki.

"He was too good for us" agreed Haru.

Then a whole bunch of hoodlums came speeding about on their bikes. Sesaki grinned evilly. "I've got just the thing." He whistled and the bikers recognised him straight away. "Sesaki! How you-"

"Shut up!" Sesaki hissed. "You'll blow our cover! Now look mates, we've got an important job to do and we can't do it with just us two so we'll need you lot to help us here. Okay listen closely."

"How are the pups Youhei?" asked Misae . Youhei smiled tiredly. "They're fine Misae. They're sleeping well" Misae smiled in return. "I'm glad. Bless their little ears."

Youhei smiled and went upstairs to turn off the light when the doorbell rang again. "What now?" he sighed in frustration. Misae also went to investigate.

"We're closed! Who could be ringing at this time of night?" "Don't ask me" mumbled Youhei. This time he gasped. Several policeman were standing right in front of him! He stood protectively in front of Misae.

"W-w-what do you want?" he burbled. Sesaki straightened up in a posh manner. "Good evening. I've heard a likely story that you refused to pay the tax for the electric company?" Misae's eyes widened and Youhei stood back in shock. "What?! We didn't inspect anything! We haven't done anything! Why should not paying towards that be a crime?!"

Sesaki eyes him carefully, still remembering he was in the role as a policeman. "I'm sorry sir but you were against the act of this discrimination. It's vital that you should see someone in authority. And if not then we are having you committed." Misae stood up angrily to them. "Now listen you lot! You have no right to arrest us! We haven't done anything wrong!"

Sesaki smiled nastily. "It's for your own good m'am" as he pulled her close. Misae scowled and struggled. "Let go of me! Do you hear? I said let go of me!"

"Leave her alone you swine!" demanded Youehi but he was grabbed by one of the thugs in disguise and had handcuffs firmly placed on both his wrists. "Hey! What's the big idea? Get this thing off me!" he yelled. "Toss these two out!" ordered Sesaki. "We need to check the place out"

Youhei and Misae were seized by the shoulders and thrown out of the shop. "Let us in you hoodlums!" shouted Youehi as Misae rattled on the door. "Open up! We own this place!" she yelled.

"They're kept in there!" said Sesaki, indicating towards the kitchen. "Let us in!" yelled Youhei and Misae, pounding on the door. A few neighbours came over to see what the matter was. "They've locked us out, that's what!" snapped Misae. Suddenly the door burst open and they were knocked to the ground.

"Wait a second, they're not police!" yelled one of the neighbours. "They've tricked us!" shouted Youhei shouted after them as they drove away. "I bet they've just nicked every last silver, the thugs" muttered Misae angrily.

He then heard Misae scream from the kitchen. "Misae! Misae what's wrong?"

Misae pointed to the basket. It was empty! "The puppies! The puppies! They're gone!" she wailed. "They took the puppies!"

Youhei gasped.

"We'll have to phone the police! Forget about what happened earlier on, they cheated us! We need to find the _real_ police!" cried Misae.

"And make sure they have identification!" demanded Youhei in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire Furukawa Family were distraught at the incident. All 18 puppies had gone. If only they knew why and where they had disappeared.

"We did everything we could" sobbed Misae as Youhei hugged her. "We know you did. But we will find out the scene of the crime and gather as much information as possible. We will get our sniffer German Shepherd guides to lead the way to where the thieves might have gone to. If there are any problems and still no further inspection we will contact Metropolitan Service" said the Inspector kindly.

"Thank you Inspector" said Akio. The Inspector took off his hat. "Thank you sir. And goodnight"

XYXYXYXYXYX

Far away from Tokyo, Kyou lay on her luxurious sofa, ranting to the baduns. Although she was delighted that the puppies had been captured, she had no time to be dealing with payment rise.

"How dare you call here!" she snapped. "You got them good this time and now you will have to complete it!" she demanded. "But it's in the blinking papers!" Sesaki protested on the other side of the telephone.

"Hang the papers! They'll be forgotten tomorrow!" replied Kyou curtly. "But what about our ordeal?" asked Sesaki.

"Not one single yen until the job's done!"

"But the-"

"Listen you idiots!" Kyou snarled. "You'll get your fee once you've done the job! And do it this evening before the police catch you! And no excuses!" she slammed the phone down.

"The heaters on!" said Sesaki. "She wants us to do the puppies tonight!"

"Let's get to it!" agreed Haru.

XYXYXYXYXYX

The telephone then rang at the Furukawas. "It might be the Metropolitan! Answer it Sunohara!" called Akio. Sunohara picked up the phone. He scowled as he heard who it was.

"It's for you Sanae-san" he mumbled.

"Who is it?" demanded Akio. "Akio be quiet!" said Sanae. "Hello?"

"Sanae darling!" called Kyou's voice. Everyone glared.

Kyou rambled on. "Oh Sanae I heard everything! I was so shocked! Have you phoned the police?"

"Y-yes. We did everything" replied Sanae nervously.

"Well if nothing is found, give me a call."

"Thank you Kyou"

Sanae then looked at everyone sadly. "I'm sorry everyone. I don't know how it got to this"

"It's not your fault dear" said Akio as he hugged his wife.

"I admit she's eccentric but she's not a thief" Sanae said quietly.

Akio glared. "Well she's still number one in my book!"

"And mine!" agreed Youhei. "Mine too" added Misae. Tomoya nodded in agreement.

"But she had been checked by the District and they couldn't find anything, what else could we do about it?" asked Sanae ruefully.

Akio sighed sadly. "I don't know darling. We'll think of something."

Dejected, Tomoya slumped out to the kitchen. Nagisa was laying miserably by the empty basket, heartbroken.

"Nagisa. We'll have to step in. Everyone else did what they could and nothing has been found."

Nagisa glanced up at Tomoya, sorrow filling her eyes. "If they couldn't do it, then neither can we."

Tomoya nodded. "There is. The Twilight Bark."

Nagisa bowed her head. "The Twilight Bark? But dear that's only a gossip change."

"Darling, it's the fastest way to spread news." Tomoya beckoned, nuzzling her gently. "If our puppies are anywhere in Tokyo, the other dogs will inform us. We'll try it tonight."

XYXYXYXYXY

Later that evening, Tomoya barked his message across to the neighbourhood dogs on top of the hill. He then got a reply from one of them further in the borough. He beamed. "It's the Great Dane, Nagisa!"

He barked in return but his communication was cut off by Akio pulling on his lead.

"Alright, that's enough Tomoya! You'll disturb the whole neighbourhood!" he snapped as he dragged on his collar.

Tomoya pulled away , barking louder, trying to get the message across, pulling Akio along.

"Shut up you moron!" Akio yelled, trying to pull Tomoya back.

Tomoya's barks were sent to the other side of the borough. "What's going on Daishiro?" whispered a terrier next door to the Dane. "Tomoya from Cherry Hill. 18 collie puppies have been stolen" the Dane replied.

The terrier gasped. "18 puppies? That's terrible! Have they called the police yet?"

"Of course they have." replied Daishiro gruffly."But nothing has been found so far. So we'll have to take over."

With a loud booming bark, Daishiro sent the message streets and streets away to a German Shepherd, to a Bulldog, Maltese, Alfonso and soon the entire city of Tokyo was buzzing howls and barks and yells from neighbours. Soon enough, the news was spreading quickly.

* * *

A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to save the best part for the next chapter. It will be uploaded soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Far across the country was an old bloodhound who sat near the river. He was soon accompanied by another dog, a young Saluki" named Ayu. "Ryotaro, what's going on?" she whispered.

"The Twilight Bark. " replied Ryotaro. "It's sent a gossip chain all over the country. 18 collie puppies have been stolen"

Ayu stared in surprise. "But there's been none around here! Not since last winter. And they're all grown up!"

Ryotaro smiled. "These are all the way from Tokyo. Have been abducted. You will know them when you see them. I will have to send this message further. Old Toshio lives in that farmyard over there."

Ayu, glanced at the farmyard far over the distance and looked at Ryotaro nervously.

"Do you think you would be able to reach that far?"

"I will try" replied Ryotaro and did a loud howl that carried across the fields.

It soon reached the farmyard. An old horse stuck it's head out.

"It's an alert" he said in surprise. "Shima, Shima wake up!" The orange cat, known as Shima woke with a start. "What it is sir?"

"Report this to Toshio. It's urgent!" claimed Yutaka, the old horse.

Shima nodded and raced off to find Toshio, the wise old sheepdog. He was in the middle of a lecture with the other farm animals. "Now I want to make sure you've paid close attention or-"

"Toshio sir! Sorry to interrupt but Yutaka sent me over to you! It's an alert!"

Toshio grumbled. "An alert? Leave it till last Shima. I'm in the middle of an important lecture!"

Shima kicked his legs impatiently. "It's a message from the Twilight Bark sir!"

Toshio's ears pricked up. "The Twilight Bark? Oh yes I've heard of that. Well fellows, I'll have to leave you here for the time being. I have an important message to send to the Twilight Bark!"

"Who's the message from then?" he demanded as he stepped up forth.

"It sounds like it's from Ryotaro. The bloodhound that lives near the canary." explained Yutaka.

"Ryotaro? Hmm yes, a good old friend of mine. Well seems like he's heard the news too. Stand clear you two, I will send out my reply"

Toshio barked back, a bit more feeble as he was very old.

Ryotaro and Ayu listened closely.

"He wants to know the message" said Ayu.

"Don't say anything just now Ayu, I need to tell him"

Ryotaro bounced back the gossip chain to Toshio who's eyes widened in surprise.

"18 collie puppies from Tokyo stolen! Haven't they tracked anyone down yet?"

"It seems like they did everything they could sir, or they wouldn't have sent this out to us" said Shima.

"He has a point sir" said Yutaka.

Shima then perched up. "Toshio sir! Last night I could hear puppies at the large Mansion!"

Toshio's eyebrows raised. "You mean the Fujibaishi place? Are you certain Shima?"

"Positive sir!"

Toshio smiled. "Well we'd better investigate. A large mansion like that. They could be anywhere."

"Good luck sir. And you Shima" said Yutaka.

Toshio and Shima went to investigate the Fujibaishi Mansion. It was a big fancy mansion but the dark stormy night made it look haunted. "All fiddle faddle you know Shima" said Toshio. "Now are you sure you know what to do?"

"Yes sir. I'll be careful, don't worry" replied Shima.

The tabby cat jumped off the sheepdog's back and hurried over to the front window of the mansion. He quietly crept in but was uncertain as he heard the sound of a tv and a light in the living room.

He then crept slowly into a hole in the wall. He stared. There were more than 18 collie puppies. There were loads of them! He spotted the hoodlums sitting on the couch drinking ale. He quietly crept up to one of the puppies. "Hey" he whispered. "Are you one of the 18 stolen puppies?"

The puppy shook his head. "We're stolen but not one of the 18 puppies. There's 99 of us altogether." Shima rubbed his eyes, dazed. "99?!" he gasped. Sure enough, there were puppies at least 99 to cover the entire room.

"If you're looking for the 18 puppies, they're over there. They have collars." said the puppy.

Shima then noticed the 18 puppies all sitting in front of the tv. He then counted them but jumped as Haru suddenly yelled. "Oi Sesaki! Lend me another will ya?"

"Nah Haru you've had too much already, get your own!" snapped Sesaki snatching the beer out of reach. Shima then counted all over again hoping not to be seen. "18. They're the ones!" he said delightedly., maybe speaking a bit too loudly.

"Hey! What you doing here you mangy cat!" yelled Sesaki and threw a bottle at him. Shima dodged and knocked over Haru as the puppies started barking and yipping.

"Take that you slimy critter and don't you dare come back here again!" snarled Sesaki as he aimed a dart at Shima but just missed as he darted back towards the hole in the wall.

Racing back as fast as his legs would carry him. Shima ran back to the farm, panting heavily.

"Toshio! Toshio!" he wheezed, out of breath.

"Shima! Did they have them?" demanded Toshio.

"Yes! They're all there!" panted Shima. "But... but it's not just 18 puppies sir. There.. there are 99 of them!"

"99?!" said Toshio and Yutaka in surprise.

"I'll pass the message back to Tomoya and Nagisa in Tokyo immediately!" announced Toshio and barked back the message across the country.


	7. Chapter 7

Tomoya and Nagisa went up on their rooftop to hear the message directed from the Twilight Bark.

"Nagisa, it's Daishiro the Great Dane. He has a message for us!"

"Oh thank goodness! But where are they? How do we get there?"

"He'll meet us at Cherry Hill. We'll use the back door to get out. Come on!"

They raced up Cherry Hill upon hearing Daishio's loud booming barks.

"Tomoya and Nagisa, glad you came!" he said.

"Daishio! What's the news?" said Tomoya in concern.

"Our puppies! Are they alright?" asked Nagisa in the same concerned tone.

"They've been located somewhere north of here in Matsumoto" replied Daishio, earning a sigh of relief from both parents.

"Thank heavens" said Nagisa.

"Can you leave tonight?" asked Daishiro.

"Yes of course" replied Tomoya.

"Good. I'll go as far as the borough of Shibuya and give you instructions" said Daishiro as they all raced out towards the city. They crossed the old bridge as Daishiro continued.

"Once you reach the canary,contact Ryotaro and Ayu. Ryotaro's a bloodhound and Ayu's a saluki. They will direct you to the farm animals and Toshio, the leader and faithful companion of the farmer will lead you to the Fujibayashi Place."

Tomoya and Nagisa gasped. "Fujibayashi? It was her all along!"

Daishiro looked confused. "You know this person?"

"Sorry sir, there's no time to explain, we have to leave immediately!" said Tomoya quickly changing the subject.

"Good luck you two! If you lose your way contact the barking chain!" called Daishiro.

Tomoya and Nagisa fled through muddy fields, rainfalls and snowstorms and crossed rivers. For sure they were far away from home

XYXYXYXYXYX

The snow fell heavily in Matsumoto. "Any news Toshio?" asked Yutaka.

"Tomoya and Nagisa are on their way. But it'll take days for them to reach here all by themselves" sighed Toshio.

"Toshio, it's Kyou Fujibayashi!" exclaimed Shi ma. A large purple motorcycle raced round the corner and sped along the road and stopped outside the gate.

"She's there! We'd need to get going before she sees us!"

"On the double, come on Shima!" ordered Toshio.

"Be careful you two" warned Yutaka.

XYXYXYXYXYXYX

"Why are they still here?! I told you numbskulls to do it tonight! ** Tonight!** The police are everywhere! Now get it done before we all get commited!" Kyou snapped at the hoodlums.

"But they ain't big enough!" protested Haru.

"You couldn't get half of the dozen coats for the old caboodle." agreed Sesaki.

Shima, who was eavesdropping in the hole in the wall, eyes widened in utmost shock.

"Coats? She wants to make _fur coats of those puppies?!" _ What a horrible thought!

"Then we'll settle for half a dozen we can't wait!" retorted Kyou. "I want the job done tonight and no more arguing!"

"How are we going to do it?" asked Haru, snacking on a cheeseburger.

"The usual theories, poison them, drown them, bash them on the head! You got any chloroform?" demanded Kyou.

"None" mumbled Sesaki.

"Don't waste time! Do it now or you'll be for it next morning!" snarled Kyou nastily and she slammed the door making the ceiling crack.

"She's not bluffing Sesaki. We'd better get it done or she'll have our necks or hand us over to the Bill." claimed Haru seriously.

"Let's watch this show first and then we'll do the job" sighed Sesaki as he turned the tv back on.

They were watching a crime quiz show and as they were glued to the screen, Shima made his way over to the puppies.

"Hey kids, you need to get out of here. There's a hole in the wall over there by the door. Now hurry up, there's not much time." he whispered.

As the hoodlums were watching the tv, the puppies quietly sneaked away. Shima kept looking back frantically, hoping all 99 would be able to get away without them noticing.

"One at a time! Don't crowd!" Shima hissed as the puppies gathered round.

There were still more puppies to come. "Quickly! There's not much time!" whispered Shima, scared that the hoodlums would turn their heads at any second.

The last puppy to get through the hole was very fat and Shima was having trouble trying to push him in. The tv programme had ended and the hoodlums got to their feet. "Let's get on with it then" grumbled Sesaki.

"Sesaki! They're getting away!" pointed out Haru as Shima finally pushed the fat puppy through the wall.

"Blast those little sneaks!" growled Sesaki grabbing his club. "Come on Haru, they must be hiding up the stairs. Turn the lights on, we don't want to catch them in the dark."

Sesaki whistled. "Here puppies" he said smiling evilly as he walked up the stairs. "Don't hide from Uncle Sesaki. We know where you are. Haru check in that room, I'll check in here."

Shima and the puppies hid in the porch under the stairs, trembling. "Come on, now's our chance" whispered Shima but they got caught again.

"Haru! There they go again! Quick trap them before they get away!" said Sesaki as Shima and the puppies ran for their lives. But they ended up making a wrong turning and went back into the living room. "Enough with Grandma's Footsteps! We're going to have this handled once and for all!" growled Sesaki.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying it so far. Feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Tomoya and Nagisa weren't too far away. They then heard Toshio's bark.

"It sounds like Toshio. Come on Nagisa!"

The two collies darted towards the sheepdog. "Toshio! Glad we've found you!" exclaimed Tomoya.

"Tomoya and Nagisa, you've just about made it. Quickly there's not much time!" said Toshio and he ran ahead, Tomoya and Nagisa following behind.

Sesaki and Haru cornered Shima and the puppies. There was no escape.

"We've got you for good this time" snickered Sesaki as they both gave out an evil laugh.

Without warning, Tomoya and Nagisa burst into the room, snarling dangerously at the hoodlums.

"Watch out Haru! We've got a couple of bloodthirsty hyenas here! Come on give it your best shot pal!" yelled Sesaki as he darted behind Haru for support.

Tomoya snarled, barring his teeth and grabbed the club Haru was holding. He accidently knocked Sesaki on the head.

"You clumsy great oaf!" shouted Sesaki and bonked Haru back in return and soon a riot broke out.

The puppies barked on for their parents to defeat the hoodlums. Glass smashed, walls cracked as Tomoya and Nagisa fought against the baduns. "I'll knock your block off you mangy mongrel!" snapped Sesaki as he darted towards Tomoya, who bit his rear end, making Sesaki howl in pain.

"Quick, get those pups out of here!" demanded Toshio. Shima agreed and quickly ushered the puppies out, following Toshio.

Tomoya and Nagisa finished Sesaki and Haru off by smashing them into the wall, making the plaster collapse. "Come on Nagisa." Said Tomoya and they hurried out over to the farmyard where all the animals and their puppies awaited them.

"Daddy! Mummy!" the puppies cried and leapt onto their parents, with hugs and kisses (licks) going round. "Oh my darlings!" soothed Nagisa as she snuggled her pups. Tomoya chuckled as he was knocked to the ground, his pups licking his nose affectionately. "Hello Ushio" Tomoya grinned as one of the youngest pups leapt onto his chest. "Hello Yu, Yukine, Aizawa, Mei, Kaoru you little rascal!"

The animals smiled as the loving family all reunited together. "Both of them deserved it. Well done you two!" praised a doe and the others nodded.

Tomoya and Nagisa grinned. "Thank you everyone. Ever so much" smiled Nagisa.

Tomoya chuckled. "Is everyone here now? All 18?"

"There's 99 of us Dad!" said Kaoru.

Tomoya stared in surprise. "What? 99? Where did they all come from? What would Kyou want with so many of you?"

"She was going to make coats out of us" one puppy answered sadly.

Tomoya and Nagisa looked at each other in horror. They had never heard of anything so evil. "It's true Dad" mumbled Kaoru. "Dog-skin coats?! I knew she was a devil! A witch! Tomoya what do we do with all of them?" said Nagisa worriedly.

"We have to get them back to Tokyo somehow" replied Tomoya skeptically. Then he looked at all the other puppies. "You know what Nagisa? It's going to be difficult. But we're taking all of them home with us."

The puppies and Nagisa gasped. "_ALL_ of them?" "You mean it Dad?"

Tomoya nodded firmly. "Yes. I mean it. We're taking all of you home with us. You're not being left here to suffer. If you can't find a suitable home for your needs then we know just want to provide."

The puppies yipped and barked happily, wagging their tails as Nagisa nuzzled her husband.

"Quieten down you lot." whispered Yutaka. "They're coming back round this way."

Sure enough, Sesaki and Haru came round in their old Austen but were struggling with the heavy snow.

"Blast this snow! How are we supposed to get to them now?!" Sesaki yelled in frustration.

"You'd better be out before they see you here" said Toshio.

Tomoya nodded. "Thank you Toshio. Shima and Yutaka. We owe it to you."

"For everything you did" agreed Nagisa.

"Quickly! They're coming! Be on your way!" urged Toshio.

"Good luck puppies! And thank you!" said Shima.

Nagisa then ushered the puppies out, Tomoya held back to see if anyone was coming. When it was clear, he followed the long line of 99 puppies.

"The little sneaks! They've left their tracks!" said Sesaki. "Come on Haru, we're not wasting time for her mistress!"

* * *

A/N I know, it's getting too much like the original film but you must realise that it is pretty difficult to make it original but I wouldn't be too disloyal to Disney. I did stick to it being Clannad but with 101 Dalmatians. I won't make the next chapters too much alike. Hope you are enjoying it so far!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This is not a real war that had occurred between Japan and China after WW2. It's just added to the story to give it a more interesting twist. There is no war whatsoever in the original Disney 101 Dalmatians. To try and stray a tiny bit away from the original as to not make it boring, I put this in to make it exciting. I hope you appreciate it even though it's a major attempt.

* * *

Weeks had flown by. Then another headline had made the news.

"_The Police have been investigating round the area closely. We advise all of you to take further notice and don't go out when the raiders are in control..."_

Akio sighed and turned the tv off. "Depressing. Just depressing. And in the middle of a bloody war too! Tomoya, Nagisa and the puppies could be anywhere."

"Akio! What are you doing?" said Misae startled as he got his coat on.

"What am I doing? What do you _think_ I'm doing? I'm getting out there to find Tomoya Nagisa and the puppies! They don't know about this!" replied Akio sharply.

Everyone stared at him. "In the middle of a _war?_ Don't be stupid!" snapped Youhei.

Akio glared back at Youhei. "Shut up! Would you rather they got killed out there or we find them before it's too late? Even if it means risking ourselves, just to make sure the puppies are alright!"

Sanae clung onto Akio's arm. "Akio dear, are you sure you're doing the right thing? Wouldn't it just be safer to stay where we are?"

Akio scoffed. "And get blown to pieces? No chance! I'm going whether you like it or not! What arr you lot going to do? Don't you care about our collies out there, possibly freezing to death?"

He glared at everyone. They knew he had a point. But couldn't argue with him.

"You're right Akio" mumbled Sanae quietly.

"We're coming with you" agreed Youhei taking his coat.

"But... what about our bakery? Our possessions?" said Misae, her face filled with worry.

"The Inspector and the Police Force are checking it over. They would keep an eye on it whilst we're gone." replied Akio calmly as he stubbed out his cigarette. He had been so stressed lately.

"When are they coming?" asked Sanae anxiously.

"Anytime now"

Just at the right time, the doorbell rang.

"Good evening Mr Furukawa. Are you alright?" asked the Inspector.

Akio shook his head. "We haven't heard any news from our missing collies and especially with all this going on. We've all decided we're going out to find them. We can't wait any longer."

The Inspector frowned. "Are you sure? It's very dangerous out there. You're better off being escorted to a shelter or something. We will be checking your place over anyway but if you decide to be away for a day or two or maybe even a week, we could extend our stay for longer."

Akio smiled. "Thank you Inspector. We can't wait now. We have to get going."

The Inspector tapped his chin. "Hmm. Well, I still don't like the idea of this. But if it's best for you and your collies. You'd better take a cab to the nearest train station. Don't use any method of flying transport whatsoever or you'll be seen. Take care and good luck to you."

With that everyone left the bakery, careful to avoid the missiles that were being fired upon the city of Tokyo.

XYXYXYXYXYXYX

Sesaki and Haru were still on the lookout, following the tracks of the puppies.

"Do you suppose they could have gone down the frozen creek to not leave their tracks?" Haru wondered aloud shining his torch onto the frozen ice. Tomoya, Nagisa and all the puppies were hiding under a bridge.

"Haru you nutter, dogs ain't that smart" Sesaki sighed.

They set off again and went further down the road. Tomoya slowly emerged from under the bridge and the baduns had disappeared. He nodded towards the others.

"All clear" he whispered.

"We gave em the slip, didn't we Dad?" grinned Aizawa.

"Yeah, they didn't even see us!" chuckled Kaoru.

"Keep quiet, they still could be around" warned Yukine.

"Careful children, the ice is slippery" said Nagisa and they all slowly but surely took their steps.

Ushio slipped and steadily got back on her feet. "I wish we could still walk on the snow" she said as she slipped back down again.

"No darling we can't leave tracks" chuckled Tomoya as he picked up Ushio in his mouth and steadily walked along behind.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

The bombings and missiles were hitting Tokyo just as hard as ever before.

Akio and the rest of the family rushed to the train station where everyone hang out, looking terrified.

"We're going to be further out into the country. I don't think they'll reach us there" panted Akio as the train had just arrived.

"Akio you don't even know where we're going!" said Misae. "The pups could be anywhere!"

"Up somewhere north of here I presume. Wherever the old bat is hiding them, I knew she was number one suspicion!" growled Akio as they got on the train.

They left Tokyo far behind. The night was filled with fog and smoke and the city had lost it's spark as it disappeared from view.

XYXYXYXYXYXYX

Early in the morning when the snow had stopped, Sesaki and Haru sped around in their car. They then got an unexpected bash from behind. Kyou parked up beside them in her fancy purple mobile.

"Any sign of them?" she snapped.

"Not so much as one bloody footprint" retorted Sesaki. "We've been up and down here and no foundings at all."

"We're frozen stiff! There's another blizzard coming!" whined Haru.

"Listen you two imbeciles!" snarled Kyou. Haven't you heard what's going on in Tokyo at the moment?! Missiles are being launched this very moment and we are going to stop those little pests from returning before I lose my fortune! We'll find them even if it takes up until next Christmas! And watch your driving you two! You want to get committed by the police?"

She drove furiously away, heaps of snow landing onto the hoodlum's car.

Another blizzard had formed all over the country. It was going to be tough getting through.


	10. Chapter 10

The blizzard fell heavily all over the country. Akio, Sanae, Youhei and Misae all held onto their coats and hats as the cold wind swept. They were trudging along the ridgeway to the nearest town. "Isn't there any shelter nearby?" said Youhei, pulling his hat right over his eyes.

"At least we're far away from the bombs" said Akio as he trudged along slowly.

"But being in a blizzard is no better either!" said Misae impatiently.

"Yeah, we'll all freeze!" agreed Youhei glaring under his hat.

Akio sighed. "Look I know it's difficult but we have to try. There's a place somewhere. We have to keep going. We're nearly there."

"Are you crazy?! We'll freeze!" yelped Youhei.

"Akio! Akio dear, there's an inn over there! Let's hope they aren't full!" said Sanae as she spotted a tavern nearby.

Akio peered over at the nearby inn, using his gloved hands to shelter his eyes from the falling snow.

"You're right Sanae. We'd better get over there for the night before the weather gets even worse."

They all slowly made their way down the hill, hanging onto each other as the cold wind blew.

XYXYXYXYXYX

Not too far away, Tomoya, Nagisa and the puppies were in the same situation. All were struggling against the heavy blizzard, making it hard for them to see.

Nagisa lead the puppies up the hill whilst Tomoya lagged behind, counting every one of them making sure there were 99 altogether.

"96,97,98... where's 99? 99? Oh Ushio."

Ushio was shaking heavily and could no longer walk.

"Come on Ushio, we can't be far now" beckoned Tomoya.

"I'm tired and hungry and cold." whimpered Ushio.

Tomoya sympathised. "I know dear. We all are. But try and be brave. We all have to fight against this heavy blizzard. I promise you, we're not that far from shelter."

Ushio still refused to move.

"Ushio, you'll freeze if you don't move. I'll carry you."

Tomoya picked up Ushio but then heard a barking from behind him.

"Tomoya!" A large grey wolfhound came running towards him. "We were wondering where you had got to. You can stay at our barn tonight. We'd be happy to keep you there until the blizzard clears away. Tell Nagisa to turn back."

Tomoya put down Ushio and ran towards Nagisa who had already made it to the top of the hill.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! This way Nagisa. The dairy farm's just down the hill!" he called up to her.

"Come on children" she whispered and the puppies pushed their way towards the falling hail and snowflakes.

"This way come on follow this wolfhound!" said Tomoya as he picked up Ushio and ran behind the others.

The grey wolfhound lead the puppies to the barn. Inside were four big kind cows that greeted them along with other farm animals, like the other barn.

"We've been wondering where you were." smiled one cow.

"Out in a blizzard like this? You must be freezing!" said another.

"Look at all those puppies! Aren't they adorable?" said another.

Tomoya and Nagisa came in, exhausted, as same as the puppies.

"They're all here Nagisa. 99." Said Tomoya tiredly.

"We've heard all about you. The famous Furukawas. Tomoya and Nagisa" smiled one of the cows.

"That's us" replied Tomoya weakly.

"Only that there is bad news for you so just be aware" said a goat.

Tomoya and Nagisa's ears pricked up. "Uh, what?"

The grey wolfhound called Naoyuki came in.

"There's been a missile attack on Tokyo. Your owners have left the city and are out looking for you. Only we don't know where they are."

Tomoya , Nagisa and the 18 puppies all stared in shock.

"Looking for us? In a blizzard? And during a missile attack?!" gasped Nagisa.

"Are they okay? Don't tell me they've been-"

"Calm down, they're fine, couldn't risk being in a war when they had to find you first. It's going to happen over the country if nothing is stopped. So they had to step out and find out where you had got to."

Tomoya smiled. "Oh that is good to hear. But hopefully they've found shelter too."

"Thank heavens they're not hurt" sighed Nagisa.

"If only we knew where they were." Said Kaoru miserably.

"And considering the long, horrible journey you had to make here. No wonder you're all so tired" said a duck.

"I'm hungry as well" whimpered Mei as her tummy rumbled.

"Me too" said Aizawa.

"And me" said Kaoru.

"Mother. Father, we're hungry, what can we eat? We're all hungry and tired" chorused the puppies altogether.

Nagisa looked down at them sadly. "I'm so sorry children. We haven't got any food with us."

"Don't worry. Our farmer is coming over tonight. He'll give you something." Smiled one of the cows.

"We've got fresh milk here. It's on the house." said the cow next to her.

Nagisa smiled with relief.

"This way children, around here" she said leading them round the back way to a large container.

"Don't crowd, you'll have to take turns."

The puppies, all starving hungry, leapt to the container filled with milk drinking it down as fast as they could.

"Drink slowly kids. You don't want upset stomachs" said Tomoya coming round with them.

"Just take your time" smiled the cows.

"I hope you are all okay?" said Naoyuki as he brought in more food. Tomoya smiled. "Yes, thank you Naoyuki."

"I would have loved to introduce you to my family but they are abroad on a course. They have taken their transit van with them so I cannot offer you a ride back. Especially not in this weather. The farmer who is with us today has only got a tiny Austen."

Tomoya looked down. Everyone else was falling asleep.

"Oh, well, that's okay. But where else do we go?"

"Well there is a carnival in Asaka. It's not too far from Tokyo. They have a van big enough to fit you all in. My dear friend Yusuke lives there. His owner is a co-pilot. But you don't need to worry as you will not be off the ground. Especially in this weather."

Tomoya smiled tiredly. "Thank you so much Naoyuki."

Naoyuki smiled in return. "You need to get some rest now. You've had a long day."

The blizzard then fell and became gentle snowflakes throughout the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Again, this is different from the original film so don't let this put you off. My first Disney fic was a bit too much like the original Disney film so to make it less boring, I made some twists but it's still the same story.

* * *

The same had occurred at the inn in the small town where Akio, Sanae Misae and Youhei were staying. The exact same song had been played and everyone was partying and enjoying themselves, also taking their mind off the missile attack.

"Thank you sir. We had such a great night." said Akio as he shook the inn keeper's hand.

"Oh I thought you were staying for the night?" said the inn keeper curiously.

"We are" replied Sanae smiling. "It's such a cosy, quaint place."

"Nice accommodation all set." commented Misae.

"And great food too!" grinned Youehi.

"Well you'd better come upstairs then. We have the bedrooms all prepared for you."

They followed the inn keeper upstairs to their own bedrooms – Akio and Sanae shared theirs.

They all had roaring fires and cosy beds with a magnificent dressing, Just like those old houses in fairy tale books.

"I think we feel right at home here" smiled Akio.

They all settled down for the night as the blizzard slowly died down.

XYXYXYXYXYXYX

The morning came like a breath of fresh air. The ground still covered in white heaps of snow. The collies ran across the roads, Tomoya last in line making sure they were all safe. He noticed that they were leaving tails of footprints. Desperately, he grabbed a palm and tried to brush them away, but a large car was coming towards them. Tomoya fled just in time.

Kyou stopped and then noticed the puppies' footprints.

She grinned evilly. "So they thought they could outwit me could they? Well not for long!"

She then beeped her horn loudly.

"Sesaki! Haru!" she yelled.

Within seconds, the hoodlums arrived.

"We've got them again! They're heading for Osaka! And don't lose them!"

"It's a second attempt" muttered Haru to Sesaki who nodded in agreement.

"Work your way on the side roads, I'll take the main road. See you there!" she called and raced off.

XYXYXYXYXYX

They finally reached Asaka, just like Tokyo, it was a huge place. A magnificent old fashioned fairground stood nearby the city centre.

A tall man with slight grey hair and a pipe came out of one of the tents. He stopped and stared when he saw the huge collie family. He beamed.

"Ah you must be the big collie family! The stolen 18 puppies?"

The dogs all yipped in response but then the old man noticed there were more of them. He rubbed his eyes. "Am I seeing things? Or did your family get bigger?"

He studied them closely. "Well I don't know how many you've brought along with you, but, at least you're safe! I hope your owners are too. With this terrible war going on."

The puppies whimpered in reply.

Taro smiled at the big collie family. "My faithful companion Yusuke will fetch you some scraps as you've had quite the journey. Make most of it while you can!" The dogs wagged their tails in reply.

A big husky with a shade of purple came bounding over to them.

"Ah, you must be the big Dango Family I heard about! And you too Tomoya and Nagisa. I'm Yusuke."

Tomoya smiled with pleasure. "Nice to meet you Yusuke. You have a ride home for us?"

Yusuke smiled. "Indeed we do. It's good that the missiles have stopped launching right now or it would be risky getting you back. Follow me, I have saved some food for you."

Yusuke lead them into the tent where all his friends hang out. Another three huskies awaited them.

"Tomoya and Nagisa, this is Tomoyo, Kouko , my wife, and Kotomi."

Tomoya and Nagisa bowed. "Nice to meet you all."

"We've heard so much about you." Smiled Tomoyo, the grey husky.

"The famous Dango Family" said Kotomi, who had a purple shade just like Yusuke.

"Well it's good that you've all made it safely." smiled Kouko a brown colour.

"Ah well the other 81 are all puppies we found at the hoodlums" smiled Tomoya. "We've decided to adopt them all."

The three huskies, including Yusuke all gaped.

"_All_ of them? Are you certain?" asked Yusuke in surprise.

Tomoya and Nagisa nodded.

"Of course we're certain. The poor dears were already suffering. We just couldn't help but take them in." said Nagisa happily.

Yusuke smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear it. There's room for all of you here."

As the loud music played and the children happily shouted, the animals all chowed down to their food. But the peace was not for long.

A furious screech of car tyres stopped right outside.

Yusuke frowned. "Now we don't allow anyone to trespass on our premises like that. Who could that be?"

"I know who it is." mumbled Tomoya.

"It's Kyou!" gasped Nagisa. "She's seen us!"

* * *

A/N Cliffhanger! I know a lot of people don't like these but this was a good way to end this chapter. The next one is on the way!


	12. Chapter 12

Yusuke cocked his head to one side.

"Kyou? Kyou Fujibayashi? I've heard about her. Nasty piece of work she seems."

"She's a spawn from the devil himself" mumbled Tomoya.

"She's an awful witch! She's trying to kidnap our puppies!" exclaimed Nagisa.

The four huskies stared in shock.

"You mean all 99?" said Tomoyo. Nagisa nodded.

"She really must want to make a fortune out of 99 puppies I assume." replied Yusuke.

They then heard yelling behind the tents.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing? Driving over my grounds like that?!" shouted Taro.

"YOUR grounds? What do you mean YOUR grounds?" spat Kyou.

"Get down!" whispered Yusuke as Kyou and Taro argued outside.

"I own this fairground and with you disrupting the public like that is-"

"I have every right to be here as much as everyone else!" retorted Kyou.

"Where all those collies?!" she demanded.

Taro scowled. "Collies? What do you mean?"

"Collies, you know collies! 101 of them!" snapped Kyou impatiently.

Taro folded his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about. There are no 101 collies here!"

"How did he know she's after us?" whispered Tomoya.

"A tall man with brown hair had asked him if there are any puppies around here. I don't know of that's who you belong to or-" Yusuke began but Tomoya interjected.

"Akio? You mean Akio and Sanae are here?!"

Yusuke, Tomoyo, Kouko and Kotomi stared.

"These people are your owners?" gaped Kotomi.

The puppies wagged their tails furiously at upon hearing their owner's names.

"Yes! Yes they're our owners! Where did they go?" asked Nagisa frantically.

"I don't know. They just asked and disappeared." said Yusuke still eyeing Taro and Kyou.

Then two rough voices were heard behind the tent.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for them puppies."

"You idiot! That's Kyou's car! They wouldn't be hiding in there!"

"It's Sesaki and Haru!" exclaimed Tomoya.

"If they find you here, you'll land yourself in deep trouble." conveyed Yusuke with concern.

"We can hide in the coal pantry. But be careful" he warned.

Yusuke lead the puppies as Tomoya, Nagisa, Tomoyo, Kouko and Kotomi followed.

They sneaked through crowds of people hoping not to bump into anyone suspicious.

"Stay right behind me children." whispered Yusuke.

As soon as it was clear, they moved forward into the coal pantry."How do we get to the van?" whispered Nagisa.

"I don't know. But somehow we've got to." replied Tomoya frowning.

"Mum, Dad, Aizawa shoved me in the fireplace" whined Yu.

"Yu shoved me first!" complained Aizawa.

"I did not!" snapped Yu.

"Did too!" snapped Aizawa in return.

"That's enough you two! You should- wait a second." Tomoya thought as he looked at the fireplace.

" Nagisa, I've got an idea"

Tomoya then suddenly rolled all over in the dirty soot. Nagisa stared wide eyed in shock as Yusuke, Tomoyo, Kotomi and Kouko laughed.

"Tomoya! What on earth-?"

Tomoya sprang up, covered from head to toe in black soot.

"Look, I'm a retriever!" he beamed. "If we all disguise ourselves as retrievers, Kyou won't recognise us!"

Yusuke grinned. "That _is_ a good idea! I'll do it as well!"

"And me!" agreed Tomoyo.

"Count me in!" said Kotomi.

"I don't know if I would do this but on one occasion I don't see why not" smiled Kouko.

Tomoya grinned. "That's the ticket! Come on kids, get your make up on!"

The puppies all laughed with glee, rolling all over covered in dirt and looking blacker than ever.

"I'm ready!" called Kaoru.

"How's this Dad?" checked Daiki.

"Perfect" grinned Tomoya.

"I like being dirty all over!" giggled Ushio. "I wish we could do this more often!"

"Just this once darling" reminded Tomoya.

"Kaoru, you're first in the queue dear" said Nagisa gently, guiding him towards the front.

Kaoru grinned. "Nehee! I get to be the leader!"

"Shh! She's coming. Stay right behind me children" murmured Yusuke as Kyou's car went past.

"We're going to fool the old mad lady!" one of the puppies giggled.

"Tomoya, what about Akio and Sanae, Youhei and Misae? They won't recognise us in this disguise." whispered Nagisa nervously.

Tomoya smiled. "Wait until everyone is safely aboard, then we'll see if they're about."

Yusuke led the puppies across the path to the van.

The two hoodlums, Sesaki and Haru were sneaking around beside the pantry.

"Hey Sesaki" said Haru nudging his sidekick.

"Do you suppose they disguised themselves?"

The puppies and Yusuke cringed. They had been spotted!

Sesaki on the other hand took this as a laugh. "Seriously Haru? Dogs ain't that smart. You idiot!" he snapped ending it bonking Haru on the head.

Yusuke gently placed the puppies one by one in the back of the large van. Tomoya took the next lot out, then Nagisa. Tomoyo was ready with the others. "Sesaki! Haru!" yelled Kyou.

"Quickly" urged Tomoyo.

"Well?" Kyou snapped. "You found any trace of them?"

"Be reasonable miss"complained Sesaki. "We're frozen to the core! We've been out all day and night with nothing to eat and we've found no trace of anything!"

"That old man was lying!" hissed Kyou. "If we searched all possible locations then they've got to be here! You're not looking hard enough! Now get going!"

Tomoyo had just got the last puppy in her group on board.

"I'll get the rest" said Tomoya.

Kotomi and Kouko had stayed with the puppies in the pantry, making sure they all got out okay.

"Come on you lot, we haven't got much time" said Tomoya as he got the next line of puppies out.

Sesaki and Haru then sneaked round to the pantry. Haru noticed the pawprints. "Sesaki, I think we've cornered them" he whispered.

Sesaki smirked. "Good man, Haru! We just need to see how we can break this down though."

The puppies silently whimpered and Kotomi and Kouko poised in front of them.

"Come on Haru, round the back way!" commanded Sesaki.

Yuuke hurried into the pantry."Quickly everyone!"

Drops of snow then began to fall from the brim of the pantry. They fell onto the puppies and began to wipe off the black soot.

Yusuke noticed this and hurried them over. Until he reached the van, Tomoya raced towards him, his face filled with worry.

"What is it Tomoya?" asked Yusuke.

"The gears are jammed." replied Tomoya quickly. "Taro has gone to fix the engine. It's going to take a while before we can get them on board!"

"Kyou will find them before we can go!" said Nagisa anxiously.

"Alright, don't panic, I'm sure we'll have this fixed within minutes. My owner is a very good engineer." Said Yusuke, but he still looked worried.

"I'll get the last lot!" said Tomoyo.

"Be quick Tomoyo and don't let them see you!" called Yusuke.

Tomoyo raced to the pantry as fast as she could.

"Alright everyone keep together! The van is being checked at the moment,, so we'll have to wait until Taro comes back. But please hurry!"

"We're coming too" said Kotomi as she and Koukou followed.

At last, all the puppies were on board. But then something else was missing.

"Akio and the others! They have to be around here somewhere!" Tomoya suddenly exclaimed. "Yusuke, please tell me which way they went! If you can remember!"

"I.. I think they went.. that way. Just heading up north." replied Yusuke uncertainly,

Tomoya bowed. "Thank you Yusuke!" He then raced off to find the others.

* * *

A/N Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible!


	13. Chapter 13

Tomoya ran ahead and just turned a corner to see Akio, Sanae, Youhei and Misae asking a grocer.

"You sure you didn't see anything round here?" asked Akio.

The grocer shook his head. "No. Sorry sir. I wish I could help but I just haven't seen anything."

Tomoya wagged his tail and jumped on Akio. "Agh! Get off me you stupid mutt!" he grunted as Tomoya licked his face all over.

"Ah come on Akio dear, he's just being friendly. I assume all the dogs in this area are." smiled Sanae.

"Yeah, but- to jump and-suffocate me-is most- infuriating!" Akio grumbled under Tomoya's constant licking.

Youhei grinned. "Hey old boy, where did you jump out of?" He patted Tomoya's head and got a lick on the hand in return. "He likes me! And he likes you too Akio"

"Oh god! Look what you've done to my shirt!" Akio moaned, his shirt all covered in sooty pawprints. He stood up and glared at Tomoya.

"You ought to- wait a second. You're not a real retriever. Are you?-"

He noticed a bit of soot had wiped off Tomoya and his blue shaded coat was appearing.

"He looks familiar" said Youhei tapping his chin.

"Can it be?" said Misae leaning down to Tomoya's level. She then saw his blue collar and name. She shrieked with glee.

"Tomoya! It really is you!" she cried and she embraced the collie earning a lick from him in return.

"What?" everyone cried.

"Tomoya? But.. you're all covered in soot!" exclaimed Akio.

Sanae hugged Tomoya along with Misae and Youhei. "At least he made it okay" replied Sanae happily as Youhei patted Tomoya's head. "Good to see you Tomoya old buddy!"

Akio grinned. "Come here you old rascal!" as he picked up Tomoya's paws and began dancing with him. He too hugged him tightly. "You're safe! But where are the others?"

Tomoya barked and hopped about, as if he was telling them to hurry.

"What is it boy?" said Youhei. Tomoya barked and ran forward, telling the others to follow him.

"Oh right. He wants us to follow him" explained Akio. "Let's get going."

They reached the van a couple of miles down the path from the fair.

"Ah you're going back in the van are you?" Tomoya barked and wagged his tail.

"Show us what you're doing in this van then Tomoya" smiled Sanae. Tomoya walked along with the rest of then raced ahead and stood outside the van, wagging his tail madly.

They all hurried forward and gasped with astonished delight. There were all the puppies, with Nagisa guarding them proudly along with Yusuke, Tomoyo, Kotomi and Kouko. The puppies all barked madly and yipped happily to find their beloved owners.

"So _this_ is where you've been hiding all this time" chuckled Akio.

"We've found you! We've found you!" said Sanae in tears.

Misae and Youhei pounced on them and there were lots of kisses going round. Akio then spotted Yusuke and his friends sitting nearby. "I see you've made some friends then Tomoya boy?" Tomoya barked in reply. Akio sauntered over to Yusuke and patted his head but found out he was covered in soot too. "Oh. I see." He chuckled. "This is all some game isn't it?"

Yusuke wagged his tail. "So you've been helping our family then?" Akio said kneeling down. Yusuke murmured as he rubbed against Akio's hand.

"So what's your doing then?" asked Akio inquisitively.

Yusuke leapt inside and nodded towards the back. They all looked inside and gasped. "How.. how many puppies are there?" said Akio wide eyed.

"There's loads!" exclaimed Misae.

"WOAH!" yelled Youhei.

"Aww they're all so adorable!" chirped Sanae.

"99 puppies. In total, adding Tomoya and Nagisa, 101 collies" said Taro behind them grinning.

Everyone stared at him. "101?!" they all chorused. "Oh my giddy aunt." mumbled Akio.

"What do we do with them?" asked Sanae. "It's simple of course. We'll keep them!" brightened Misae. They all gaped at her as if she was insane. "Keep them? _All_ of them?!"

"That's what your two want" chuckled Taro as Tomoya and Nagisa barked, Yusuke, Tomoyo, Koukou and Kotomi all agreeing.

The four humans stared at each other, lost for words. Then Akio spoke. "Then it's settled. We'll keep them!" There was an uproar of cheering and yipping from the puppies and hugs going round in the group.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Taro." He shook hands with Akio and the rest.

Akio smiled. "I'm Akio. And this is my wife Sanae. And this is Youhei and Misae. We all own a bakery in Tokyo."

Taro smiled. "Ah Tokyo? I remember. I saw you before and you asked me where they were."

Akio nodded. "That's right."

"Well now that they're all safe and sound we'll get you back home" Taro offered We'll try and make it back as safrly as we can as the conditions are quite bad."

"Where are they?" shouted Kyou suddenly making all five jump in shock.

"Kyou? What's she doing here?" whispered Misae.

"Caught track of the puppies. Somehow she knew they were here."

"Let's get inside before they catch up with us. Come on!" urged Akio.

Everyone soon got inside as quickly as they could but Kyou spotted them.

"There they go! In the van! After them!" Kyou shrieked. Sesaki and Haru darted towards them but Yusuke snarled and knocked them over. "You idiots! You can defend yourself over a mangy mongrel!" yelled Kyou.

"She's following us!" yelped Youhei shutting down the shutter as hard as he could.

"Don't worry" said Taro calmly. "I know many side roads off the end of the main road. We'll make sure we do a double turning so they won't find us."

"Quickly! They're getting away!" shrieked Kyou. With that she slammed down on her accelerator and Sesaki and Haru followed.

"We'll have to follow them even if it means losing track of them!" yelled Kyou and the other two sped off taking a side route.

"Go faster Sesaki!" said Haru. "What do you _think_ I'm doing you moron?" snapped Sesaki as he fumbled with the gears. "Sesaki, stop messing with the controls! You'll kill us!" panicked Haru.

The hoodlum,'s car wobbled about from side to side and soon they raced ahead. Haru was still petrified but Sesaki was clearly enjoying himself. "There ain't nothing to it!" cackled Sesaki. "I'll give 'em a nudge and shove 'em in the dirt!"

"Sesaki!" yelled Haru and broke off the gear. "HARU!" Without warning, they crashed into Kyou's car that sent them tumbling straight towards the ground. Luckily they weren't too high up. They crawled out of the wreck. Kyou trembled with rage.

"You idiots!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "You... you ... you MORONS! You imbeciles!" she sobbed and banged her fists on the ground wailing loudly now that her multicoloured coat has gone forever.

A/N Last chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

They safely arrived back in Tokyo but were not glad in the least. Everything was in shambles. The collies bowed their heads. Akio looked at them sympathetically. "We're sorry pups. At least it won't last for long."

"Well we got back here safely, that's the main thing." Said Taro and everyone agreed.

As soon as they got out, they heard cheering. "Why are they cheering?" asked Akio and everyone shrugged. They got closer to the city centre. Everyone was rejoicing!

They were now totally confused. "Just what the hell is going on here?" demanded Akio to a citizen.

The man grinned. "Haven't you heard?" They all shook their heads. "Well, we heard about the missiles but that was it. That they weren't being fired ." said Taro.

The man chuckled at them for being naive "You haven't heard? We won you fools, we won! They're not coming back! It's over!" He danced around like a maniac joining the others. Everyone stared at each other and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"So everything's back to normal then" smiled Akio and everyone agreed. But then Misae spoke up.

"What about our bakery? That hasn't been blown up has it? Or-"

"Your bakery's all fine. Been properly inspected and protected." Said a voice behind them. The inspector walked along with the police beside him all brimming with pride.

Akio beamed. "Inspector! How are you?" as he went over and shook his hand vigorously.

The Inspector smiled. "Very well thank you sir. And don't worry, not all of Tokyo had been destroyed. It's a huge city you know, they couldn't bombard every building that could make an entire Empire State Building!"

He laughed as everyone else joined in too. "So can we eat? I'm starving!" exclaimed Youhei flashing his trademark monkey grin. The Inspector chuckled. "Plenty of food for everyone. No rationing so help yourselves"

Youehi darted over to the food table and began scoffing his face. The dogs all followed him and Misae joined. "Don't mind if I do" chuckled Taro as he and his colleagues went Inspector smiled at Akio and Sanae. "So you managed to get all the puppies back then? All 18?"

Sanae chuckled and Akio grinned. "Not 18, Inspector. 99." The Inspector's eyes widened. "99?!" He then looked at the collie family." Good gracious! 99 puppies! And six collie adults! That makes 105 of them altogether!"

Akio shook his head smiling. "No sir, 101. Tomoya and Nagisa are ours. The other four, Yusuke, Tomoyo, Kotomi and Kouko are Taro's from the fairground in Osaka. The 99 puppies are to be in our family." The Inspector raised his eyebrows. "But where will you keep them? Is your house big enough?" Sanae beamed. "We can always make an extension and it would be the perfect place for all of them!"

The Inspector said nothing. He just nodded. "I see. Well then. You enjoy the rest of your evening."

He bowed and left. Akio and Sanae joined the big festival with the others. It was like a huge magnificent party. Near the end a large concert was playing. Akio had agreed to perform on his guitar with the rest of the band. They all ended it with the most famous memorable song known.

(Note: This is the Dango song from the Clannad Movie, not the anime. The movie's version is a lot more upbeat so I decided to choose this one)

"Dango, dango, dango, dango dango family.

The dango family is a big family

A fun and happy

Dango family!

Every day the entire family has an athletic meet

Trying their best they pitter patter in the foot race

Okay okay!

Now it's time to take a bath

The dangos are a large family

A happy family!"

* * *

A/N Well there you have it! Dango Family! I hope the changes in the story didn't put anyone off that much as I said I had done Disney fics before and it IS hard to not stray away from it too much and everyone wants it to be original and not 100% copied which is what I didn't do.

I hope you enjoyed this story and please let me know as feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
